Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by cherrybomb13
Summary: It wasn't Mollie's fault...she brought this on herself.  Aiden learns the hard way that no one comes between Mollie and Alex.    *Halloween one-shot for Alice Jericho*


**_I decided to delve deeper into what Mollie may or may not be thinking when she's around Aiden. _**

**_~Thanks to Alice Jericho, who owns Mollie, for being awesome and allowing me to bring out the dark side of her character~_**

**_Thanks to TJ Sparkles for being awesome as well and being my beta for this little # :)_**

**_*WARNING: This is pretty graphic, and gory so if you don't like that, then stop reading*_**

* * *

Mollie checked over her shoulder before she stuck her key into the old door. She rushed inside and relocked all of the locks. One could never be too careful when they were up to no good. She went to the cabinet in the old dusty room and grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey. She planned on enjoying every second of what she was about to do. She went to another door and opened it, going down the dank steps. It was pitch black down here and had that cold, wet feel to it.

She was right at home. She had planned this out for months, familiarized herself with every inch of the property. Nothing was going to mess this up, she had worked too hard. She loudly sat the bottle down, clanging it on the metal surface, grinning smugly at the hushed whimper from the corner. She could almost smell the fear in the room, but that was going to be nothing compared to what she was going to make it.

She reached over and flipped on the spotlight that was pointed at the corner. She glanced over, smiling, as her victim blinked and strained to see around the blinding light. The heavy shackles that held her captive clinked as she tried to shield her eyes.

"Please let me go." She cried.

Mollie laughed, that stupid girl was even more pathetic now that she was powerless. She hated that spineless twit. It wasn't Mollie's fault; she had brought this on herself. She threw back a shot, letting the liquid burn her throat as the sounds of pleading continued behind her. She opened her eyes slowly, finally having enough of the simpering babble and stalked over to the corner, the light surrounding her as she stepped in front of it. She was a hulking shadow, her features still unable to be made out. Her hand shot out and clapped over her victim's mouth, slamming her head back hard enough to daze her.

"Keep that pretty mouth of yours closed." Mollie whispered, baring her teeth, "It's not going to make a difference what you say."

She saw her eyes go wide, finally realizing just how hopeless her situation was. Aiden was staring directly into the eyes of the one person she would have never pegged to be responsible. Her boyfriend's ex, everyone's friend at his workplace, the owner's daughter, Mollie Jarrett. She wanted to ask why. Why her? What did she do, but was frightened silent by the look in her eye. Her threat was not empty; she could see that from her expression.

As feeling returned to Aiden's diaphragm and she began to draw a breath, Mollie slammed one fist directly into her stomach. She doubled over around her fist, gagging, still unable to catch a breath. Two more quick blows and she was unconscious.

Mollie took a moment to admire Aiden's beauty. Her innocence was written all over her delicate features, something that Alex always commented on. He loved that quality about her, as did everyone else…except Mollie. She hated it and was going to be sure to erase it tonight. She tucked a piece of hair behind Aiden's ear, running the back of her hand along the smooth porcelain like skin. It was almost a shame to ruin something so pretty, but Mollie wanted what she wanted and had been pushed too far by the girl to turn back now.

She dragged Aiden over to the medical table and flipped on all of the lights. No need for anonymity now. She had her trussed up and bound to the table before she regained consciousness. The gag in her mouth was being tightened just in time for Mollie to watch her eyes flutter open, with an evil grin.

"Morning sunshine." Mollie laughed, "I suppose I'll go ahead and apologize for what I'm going to do to you. It really was a matter of you just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alex and I had just started reconnecting and then you had to show up. He stopped calling and when I found out why, I started planning this sweet little set up. You know, some time for just us girls."

She unsheathed a knife and examined it for a moment, letting it catch the light and transfix Aiden's attention. She glanced at her after a time and grinned.

"Don't worry, it's really sharp, just like I like them." She smiled at the girl, who was shaking now.

She bent over after putting on medical gloves to place a kiss on Aiden's gagged mouth, "It's a simple rule, honey. Nobody gets between Alex and I. You're not his type anyways babe, you don't know him like I know him."

With deliberate gentleness, she lifted Aiden's shirt away from her belly. She made three clean cuts on her abdomen, each every bit as surgically precise as the knife she used to make them. Aiden was gagging and writhing with each one.

"Careful, sweetie, you don't want me to damage any organs now do you?" she asked politely as she moved the skin aside and began slicing through the membrane beneath until finally reaching her destination.

Aiden moaned, tears spilling onto the table as she struggled to stay still and heed Mollie's warning. She was praying that she passed out soon.

"Did you know that you have twenty to twenty-three feet of small intestine? Amazing isn't it? I wonder how many times I can wrap it around your neck?" Mollie questioned as she began lifting the intestine from its cavity.

She intended to do this without even the slightest bit of damage to the organs themselves. It would be so much better that way; Aiden would last much longer.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Hours later Aiden laid still on the table. Her defiance had long since vanished of course. She was barely clinging to life at this point, but she was still clinging, still aware. Mollie was still working on inflicting as much pain as possible. She made several deep incisions that caused Aiden to cry out around her gag. The eerie pleasure she took from each moan, each whimper, each plea, was sickening. She had enjoyed every single moment of this torture. Mollie was sitting back admiring her work. The deep purple bruises from her well placed strikes, the dried blood from superficial cuts whose only purpose were to make Aiden whimper and cry, the gaping hole in her abdomen, the grisly scarf she'd fashioned out of her intestines. It was a masterpiece…but she wasn't done. She had one more task to accomplish, one more fantasy to fulfill.

She sauntered over to the table, moving Aiden's hair away from her sweaty brow, "You're not passing out on me, are you baby? Don't you want to be here for the big finale?"

She grinned into the girl's pain glazed eyes, picking up her knife again. Aiden felt the fear rise painfully in her belly, but made no effort to protect herself, not that she could. She was past the point of trying to escape, there was no way she would be able to make it very far with her insides wrapped around her neck, she was sure of that. She had unwillingly accepted her fate and was praying that the end came before whatever Mollie had planned for the big finale.

Mollie leaned over, concentration all over her face as she started her incision at her hairline and worked it all the way back around. She took the gag out of her mouth and pressed her lips to Aiden's again.

"Nice meeting you, sweets, sorry it had to end this way, but you really left me no choice. You were very well behaved, and I appreciate that. It's too bad it wasn't enough to save your life." she frowned.

More tears fell from her beautiful honey colored eyes as Mollie skillfully separated skin from bone. In a few short moments she lifted Aiden's face from her bloody skull.

She put it over her face like a mask, "How does it look? Do you think anyone could tell the difference?"

No response. She pouted, she wanted at least one more tiny whimper. She studied Aiden for a moment. She was still alive, shallow, ragged breaths were still wheezing through her body. She checked her watch, time to wrap the show up. She put Aiden's face in a plastic bag and stuffed into her purse. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and downed a hearty shot before pouring the rest of the contents all over Aiden. She got her wish of a final response as Aiden gathered the last of her strength and let out a loud guttural scream, the alcohol burning her exposed flesh and muscle. Mollie dropped a match on the screaming girl and backed up quickly as the flame engulfed her. Her screams died eventually as she finally died the horrible death that Mollie had meticulously planned for her. She stood entranced by the fire as it consumed her lifeless victim, admired the flames as they danced in front of her…

"Mollie, what are you doing?" Alex asked, his brows knitted together.

She shook the horrific images from her head, hurtling back to reality as she looked around at all of the skeptically concerned faces.

"Didn't know you were a pyro." Chris teased from the couch where Ajay was in his arms.

"I'm not." she snapped, "I was…thinking."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we're out of here. We'll see you on Monday in Orlando."

She nodded slowly, lingering in his arms as he embraced her. She pressed her lips to his cheek.

"See ya later weirdo." he laughed, ruffling her hair.

She bit her lip hard when he moved and Aiden was standing there.

She held out her arms and went to Mollie, pulling her into a hug.

"It was nice seeing you again Mollie. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now." she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, congratulations again on your engagement. Never thought Alex would settle down so quickly." she said, borderline growling.

He kissed Aiden sensually, "Didn't want someone to come and take her. She's the perfect girl for me."

Mollie gritted her teeth behind her fake smile. If only he knew the plans she had for his precious Aiden.

All in due time….all in due time.

* * *

**_Review...or Mollie will cut your face off too!_**

**_*HaPpY hAllOwEeN!*_**


End file.
